Not Like This
by Inferior Vena Cava
Summary: Xros Wars: Beelzebumon attempts to take his revenge, but things take a turn for the worse. M for strong adult themes.


Disclaimer: Copyrighted Material used under Fair Use. This work is not affiliated with or endorsed by any feature of the _Digimon _media franchise.

**Warning**: Strong adult themes. For Mature readers only.

* * *

There was no way he would let this chance escape from him.

Beelzebumon readied his weapons. His target was right in front of him, all alone. As she was in a private mood, she had dismissed all the usual Troopmon guards and attendants. Now she was all by herself, watching some sort of screen while casually stroking her chin with her smooth left hand. It was a live feed of a far off battle in a still unconquered zone. Hundreds of Digimon were dying as she casually watched without a care.

This foul demon did not deserve to exist, though Beelzebumon. His duty was to remove this abomination from this world. He slowly crept through the shadows, making sure not to make a sound as he drew closer to her.

Lilithmon let out a bored yawn and turned away from the screen. For the briefest of moments, there was a flicker of a scowl on the demon's face. Seeing this, Beelzebumon hesitated. Had he lost the element of surprise? No, there was no way she could have noticed him, he reassured himself. He was still hidden in the shadows, and his footsteps had been completely silent as he had made his way through the Bagra Army base. He still knew how to infiltrate and creep through this place.

In his past life, he had long crept through the shadows undetected like this as Baalmon, the Bagra Army's elite assassin. He still remembered this past life well, and remembered all the secret paths to use and how to hide his presence and suppress his aura. Beelzebumon remembered all of it, for he could never forget that life.

As Lilithmon began to walk into the shadows where Beelzemon waited, unknowingly walking toward her destruction, Beelzebumon couldn't help but shiver with excitement. At long last, he would have a chance to avenge his past life, and his dear comrades that had fallen by the foul treachery of that accursed demon before him.

He could never forget those screams. He could never forget the feel of that blood on his hands.

Enough was enough, decided Beelzebumon. His aimed his cannon arm directly at the foul demon's head. One shot, one kill. He would end it all in one blow, then slip back into the darkness undetected and escape, and hopefully rejoin with Taiki and Xros Heart eventually.

Wait. One shot, one kill? Beelzebumon frowned. Something like that was far too good for what she deserved. No, he couldn't end it so easily. She had to be punished. She had to suffer, like he had suffered. After all those years of searching and hunting, all those years of nightmares and haunting memories, there was no way that he could just end things in one moment. He lowered his cannon.

Lilithmon swaggered past where Beelzebumon was hiding, heading towards one of her private quarters in the base. Beelzebumon tried to plan his next move. He remembered that Lilithmon made sure to never allow anyone to enter her private quarters. The place was also relatively isolated from the rest of the base. It would be the perfect place to strike.

No one would be hear her screams of agony from those private quarters, thought Beelzebumon with a smile. He slowly abandoned the shadows and quietly followed Lilithmon into the quarters.

As one of the Bagra Army's generals, Lilithmon had been afforded a luxurious suite of multiple rooms to lounge and relax in in-between her campaigns. Beelzebumon made sure to keep his presence suppressed as he followed her through a series of rooms, deeper and deeper until they approached the very heart of Lilithmon's private area.

The central room they reached was a small circular one, with only a single large bed as its furniture. It was illuminated by a series of lamps set around the walls of the room. Though the walls were grey, the lamps colored them a soft pink, creating a seemingly calm and peaceful environment. Beelzebumon held back and remained at the door as Lilithmon stepped inside and made her way to the bed. There was no way to enter that room without revealing himself. For now he would wait just outside the door, looking for the best moment to strike.

Lilithmon took a seat on the bed and lounged against a pile of pillows at the bed's head. With another seemingly bored sigh, she slowly pulled at her dress, letting the fabric slip down her arms and chest.

Seeing this confused Beelzebumon. What was she up to?

Lilithmon's right arm, the monstrous yellow Nazaar Nail, slowly rose up her body to help push the black fabric of her dress over her nipples to finally free her breasts to the air. Her other hand, the soft, more humanoid one, slipped through the violet cloth around her abdomen and vanished from sight between her legs. A soft moan escaped her lips.

Beelzebumon felt rage slowly build up inside him. Was she seriously doing this? After watching hundreds of Digimon die by her command, she was going to do this? No, thought Beelzebumon, it was because of that that she was doing this. The foul demon had been aroused by the idea of all the destruction and death she was inflicting.

The monstrous right hand had begun poking at the nipples, scratching at them with its sharp claws to create a twisted mixture of pain and pleasure. Lilithmon's eyes closed and her head leaned back against and over her pillows, revealing the slight hints of slick sweat appearing on her white neck. Her mouth opened to release a quiet moan. Her hips began to move up and down ever so slightly as her left hand continued its dance within her dress.

That was enough. Beelzebumon would not allow this abomination to go any further. She had to be punished. She had to suffer. Beelzemon burst into the room, weapon at the ready.

It was over the next moment.

Beelzebumon looked down at his stomach, where Lilithmon's right arm had been driven through him. Though her clothes were all in disarray and her chest still bare, though she had appeared completely self-absorbed in her own pleasures, the foul demon had reacted impossibly fast to his intrusion. Beelzebumon never even had a chance to aim his cannon.

"Did you really think I didn't notice you?" laughed the accursed demon. She raised her left hand to her mouth and licked the juices from her fingers. "You are far too predictable. Of course you would think that my little show there was an opportunity to strike, wouldn't you?"

Beelzebumon felt a chill run through his body as Lilithmon's paralyzing poisons spread through him. "Damn…"

That was all Beelzebumon could force out before the darkness took him.

* * *

"Lord Angemon…I still don't understand…"

"It is a bit hard to explain…" The leader of the Holy Warriors coughed awkwardly and hesitated for a moment. "You see, what those two were doing was…an expression of their love and devotion to one another…When two beings truly care for one another, they wish to bring happiness to each other by… It's kind of hard to explain…"

The young Baalmon still looked confused. A soft breeze passed over the wide expanse of sand before them while Angemon continued thinking.

Baalmon coughed. "I…I think I sort of understand. I mean, it didn't look like either of them was unhappy or anything…"

Angemon gave an appreciative style. "Yeah, what they were doing wasn't anything bad. It was just…private. You will understand one day, Baalmon. I am sure of it."

For a while neither of them said anything.

"Lord Angemon?"

"Yes?"

"Did…did you ever do anything like that?" Baalmon's cheeks turned a slight red, and he quickly added "With someone you cared about like that of course."

Angemon seemed surprised by the question, but to Baalmon's relief he didn't look angry or offended. The elder warrior took a moment to think over a response. Angemon's expression soon morphed into a sad smile. The angel turned slightly to glance at the statue of the Goddess standing behind them in the distance. "There was someone I cared about deeply…a very long time ago…"

* * *

Consciousness returned painfully to Beelzebumon. Hearing followed next, and the memory of Angemon's voice was overwhelmed by the soft sounds of whispers and moans.

Slowly, vision began to return as well, and Beelzebumon eyes opened to see the ceiling. He realized he was still in Lilithmon's private chamber, though the lights seemed dimmer than before. The hint of pink had faded, giving way to darker shades of black and gray. He realized he was lying on his back. Feeling hadn't completely returned to his limbs, so he turned his head to try to get a better look at them. Though his neck ached and protested at his movement, Beelzebumon managed to look at his left arm, and saw that it was bound by black chains.

He slowly turned his head back to the right, toward the source of the sounds he was hearing. There, against the side of the wall, sat Lilithmon, wearing even less than before, and once again at work pleasuring herself. Beelzebumon felt his anger rise up again, but all this did was remind him of his helplessness. He couldn't even speak.

The speed of Lilithmon's hand increased to a fearful pace as a wave of spasms passed over her body. Her sounds increased in volume, and she slowly curled forward to press her hands even harder against herself, before finally slumping down into a heap.

After what took an eternity, she regained her composer and rose to her feet. Though traces of her clothes were still wrapped around her arms and legs and hips, all the rest of her was completely bare. Seeing Beelzebumon awake, she laughed again and swaggered over to the bed on which he was bound.

"So you're finally awake?"

Beelzebumon's mind raged at his body to leap up and strangle the foul demon.

"The poison in your system won't be letting you move of your own free will anytime soon. Even without the poison, I doubt you'd have the strength to break these specially made chains here."

The rage within him building to a fever pitch, Beelzebumon finally managed to force open his mouth, from which came a low gurgle.

"Shh...Don't struggle now. You can't even talk in your current situation." Lilithmon stroked his face with her left hand, which Beelzebumon noted was still stained with her disgusting fluids.

The foul demon looked down at her victim and smiled at the burning black flame in his eyes. "It's been a while, hasn't it? It was so nice of you to come here. You see, I just so happened to be wishing for a toy to play with."

A toy to play with? What did she mean by that? Beelzebumon's anger and hatred began to give way to anxiety.

Lilithmon began to pull away from view. Ignoring his pain, Beelzebumon strained his neck to try to keep his eyes on her. She was far too dangerous to let slip from his sight. He saw that she had moved down his body, and he soon felt the demon's hands at work around his hips. His anxiety was building. She was removing his lower armor.

"Oh, is that it?" laughed Lilithmon as she finally exposed Beelzebumon's lower body to the air. Another gurgle escaped Beelzebumon's throat as he felt the cold touch of Lilithmon's deadly right hand on him. Her other left hand, which at least was warm, grabbed at him.

"This will not do at all," said Lilithmon with a sigh. "Well, thankfully I am always prepared." Her right arm rose slightly before driving her Nazaar Nail into Beelzebumon's abdomen once again.

The restraint on his throat giving away at last, Beelzebumon managed to force out a pained cry as he felt another injection of some toxin flow through him. The effect was almost instantaneous, and Beelzebumon felt warmth build up between his legs, as well as a feeling of almost painful swelling.

"I guess that's better," said Lilithmon as she climbed up onto the bed, straddling the helpless Beelzebumon between her legs.

Realization crept over Beelzebumon like a black shadow. His anxiety evolved to pure fear. He knew what she intended to do to him. The paralyzing poisons clamped down on his throat to hold down his cries of protest. No, he thought desperately. He did not want this.

Beelzebumon's eyes were wide as he watched Lilithmon lower herself onto him. With a single swift motion she enveloped him, and the sensation of the heat and pressure around him became overwhelming. His eyes screwed shut out of reflex, his mind being unable to process so many stimulations at once.

Lilithmon let out a happy sigh. "Oh, it's been a while." She set her hands down on Beelzebumon's still armored chest and looked down at his pained face. "Well, you're not the worst I've had."

The foul demon began to rock her hips, and the heat of the resulting friction tormented Beelzebumon's like the flames of hell. His ears split at the horrid screeches that were Lilithmon's happy grunts and moans.

Time passed far too slowly for Beelzebumon as his torment continued. Each passing second seemed to tear at the very fabric of his being as Lilithmon's movements became faster and harder. The horrid tension built up within him, clawing and biting at his body. The restricting paralysis of the poisons began to give as his mind thrashed against the reality that he could not bring himself to accept, and twitches and spasms began to run down his still weak limbs.

At last, the tension became too much, and Beelzebumon felt something within him break as the release came. From within his cruel vice, he shuddered and released the white pain that had built up within him. To his relief, the heat and pressure began to subside, and he felt himself shrink and soften.

"Finished already?" asked Lilithmon with a scowl. "How unsatisfying…"

Lilithmon pulled herself off of Beelzebumon, feeling the warmth spill from her body and begin to drip down her leg. She briefly considered jamming another dose of her special toxins into Beelzebumon, but decided against it. Another dose so soon might kill him, and she certainly didn't want him to die just yet. Besides, with him bound like this, she had plenty of time to train her new toy on how to properly satisfy her.

"I guess this is enough for today," said Lilithmon with a resigned sigh. She stepped back to the head of the bed to look down at Beelzebumon. His eyes were still closed, but she knew he was still conscious. "Rest while you can. We're going to be working hard in the future on how to fix your stamina."

Beelzebumon did not move or give any indication that he had heard. Lilithmon merely shrugged and turned away, leaving the room behind.

Once he was sure she was gone, Beelzebumon opened his eyes again to see the gray-pink ceiling above him. In one last act of cruelty, she had left the light on for him. The single of escape of being able to melt away into the darkness had been denied him. He had been left out in the light, letting it see to his sad pathetic state. He had been defeated. He had been utterly broken. Though his throat was still stiff, feeling was beginning to return, and he managed to force out a half-sob half-cough.

Not like this. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Beelzebumon closed his eyes.

"Not like this…"

* * *

_Happy Valentine's Day_


End file.
